


Born to Raise Hell

by Sleepypetri



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: F/M, The sex, They do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypetri/pseuds/Sleepypetri
Summary: Sid Wilson doesn't get enough love.I'm working on a much longer story - this is an excerpt I am unsure about. Any feedback is appreciated ♡





	Born to Raise Hell

“Born to raise hell… I like that,” Sid stated, staring at my top. “It looks a little funky, though.”

“Yeah, I ironed on the letters a couple years ago, and I’m a little attached to it now.”

“I like that, too.” He laughed and held out his hand, “how much hell can you raise? I’ve only seen you in business mode.”

“That's because I am a professional when I am on the clock, Sid,” I winked, “but we have tonight off.”

Tonight, we were staying in LA, and had the night off. Quite a few of the band member decided to check out the local bars and strip clubs, but Sid wanted to go dancing. I didn't have anything to do tonight, and I've never been in LA, so all I had planned was to wander the streets.

“That's dangerous, Elle,” Sid warned. Taking his hand, he held onto me tightly as we wove through the crowds. “Are you a good dancer?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You can't be that bad.”

“You are wrong.”

He laughed again, in high spirits as usual. We arrived at a gaudy looking building, which had a line, but Sid and I were immediately waved in. Surrounded by writhing bodies, I couldn't help but think that the half naked ladies had it right – I regret wearing regular clothes. 

I didn’t mean to get jealous when women approached Sid – he is a fun, attractive man, who is bound to get attention. But I did. 

I didn't mean to stand idly by as women who either were or could be models whispered in his ear and stroked his chest. But I did.

What did shock me was that he seemingly waved each person away to pay attention to me. I know it was because I am his manager, and that I had confessed earlier to having a rough breakup. I didn't want to ruin his time here, but I did appreciate the effort. 

After a few songs, a few drinks, and several glances to the floor, I was feeling too anxious with everyone around. LA dance life is not my scene, although I didn’t have to experience it to know that. I yelled “I’m going to head back to the hotel, the crowd is getting to me.”

As I walked away, Sid tugged on the back of my shirt, “lets find a way to raise hell tonight.”

“Oh my god, let it go,” I laughed. Will I ever hear the end of my homemade shirt?

“No!” We were clearly both buzzed at this point, as he was hopping out of the club like a deranged rabbit and I was stumbling behind him. Coming across a liquor store, we ended up grabbing whiskey and plastic cups. “I like mine with Dr. Pepper,” he smiled, “but soda is bad for you.”

“That’s dumb, just grab the soda already.”

Paying and leaving, the nightlife screamed around us. Determined to show me what LA was “all about" apparently, he peered into every alley that we came across. “Have you ever tagged an LA alleyway before?”

“Obviously not. Also, when are we going to start drinking?” I didn’t want to feel much right now, and was starting to get anxious again.

“Patience, young grasshopper.”

“I’m trying, old man.”

Throwing me a look, he finally found an alley that didn’t have anyone in it, and didn’t look suspiciously like the next place someone would be murdered. Suddenly, he was pulling spray paint out of various pockets, and handing me random colors.

“Do you have green?”

“Yes, but it's mine.”

“But I want it,” I playfully huffed. Bemused, Sid held out his green spray paint to me. 

“FINE. Take it.” I tried to grab the can, but he quickly pulled it away. Stumbling forward, I went to reach for it again when he held it out. Yet again, he pulled it away. Not willing to be tricked a third time, I lamented, “that's okay, I like purple more anyway.”

Quickly, he bent down to snatch the purple can, and this was my time to strike. I hopped on his back and snatched the green out of his hand. 

“Hey!” he yelled, more from shock than anything. With a Cheshire grin, I spray painted a simple sad face on the dark brick wall.

“Your art sucks,” he playfully huffed this time. I shrugged and held out the spray can. As he reached for it, I tried to take it away as he did to me, but I overestimated how fast I was. Instead of taking the can, though, he shoved me back into the brick. 

Suddenly, his mouth was on mine, and his hands were holding mine above my head. He ran sloppy kisses down my cheek, to my jawline, to my neck. I could feel my heart rate start to quicken, and stupidly said, “what are you doing?” A question more for me than for him.

“Disarming you,” he replied, glancing down at my face.

“Oh,” I feigned sadness, “I thought you were going to disrobe me.”

“You're a fucking nerd,” he laughed, before leaning down to kiss me a bit slower. I started to push his shirt off his shoulders, so that he was just in the t-shirt underneath it. He motioned for me to lift my arms, and he pulled my top off, folding it and setting it on the pavement. “Next time, j am ripping your clothes off, so be careful of what you wear.” Note taken.

It didn’t take long for us to get down to just our underwear – I was just wearing simple cheeky cut panties, so I suggested that he rip those off. He grabbed my right hip and tore the seam on the side, but he didn’t tear the left seam, so I still had to step out of them. As I was bending down he spun me around and pressed the front of my body into the brick. 

“Stick your ass out,” he demanded. I did as I was told, and was rewarded with a swift hand to my ass. He caressed my backside before rubbing his fingers gently across my clit. “You’re so wet for me already,” he was right. “Bend down a little more.” Suddenly, I could feel his tongue trailing down my clit, and back up again. He then buried his face into me from behind, and rolled my clit between his tongue, occasionally sucking the sensitive skin. My legs started to shake and soon enough I was bucking against him, cumming harder than I ever did with the man who recently broke my heart. He smacked my ass again, “stand up straight and turn around.”

I figure than he has not led me astray yet, and did as I was told again. He bent down to eye level with me, “I am going to fuck you.” His erection ground into me, and I knew that we would absolutely not make it back to the hotel. He lifted my legs around his waist and entered me, very slowly. Each thrust slower than the last until I grew impatient. 

“I thought you were going to fuck me, Sid.” And with that, he began to pound into me at an alarmingly fast pace. I could feel his cock ramming it into the spot right under my pubic bone, and had to hold on to him tightly as I came for the second time that night. I watched his face and knew that he could feel me pulsating around his cock. I could not take anymore, and he absolutely saw it. Setting me gently down on the ground he kissed me and went to fetch our clothes – but I was not done with him. 

I grabbed his hips and fell to my knees. I started pumping his cock with one hand while I looked up at him. His eyes were half closed and he whispered “please.”

I could taste myself, but I could not fit him completely in. His hand on the back of my head kept pushing me further down, but I was beginning to choke – I opted for focusing on the top half with my mouth and the bottom half with my hands. Soon enough his knees began to shake, just a little bit, enough for me to know what was going to happen next. “Where?” I asked.

“Your face.”

I took him out of my mouth, just in time for strings of his orgasm to cover my face. “Holy shit, Elle,” Sid breathed heavily. “You look so beautiful like this.” He took my discarded (and destroyed) panties and helped me wipe my face off. Getting dressed, I saw him stuff the panties in his pocket. “So I can remember tonight,” he smiled.

“I suppose we should have taken pictures, then" I retorted.

“Next time.”


End file.
